


A Final Purchase

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David needs one more thing on a trip to San Francisco while Atlantis is preparing to head back to Pegasus.  But there're misunderstandings that threaten to tear him apart from his partner, Evan Lorne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Purchase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> I'd like to say a couple of things. First, this is one of the very few fics that I've written that has actually made me cry as I typed it out. I can count just 2 fics; this was that powerful for me. Also, I make Rodney McKay into a bit of an asshole in this fic - I totally admit. But you see, Rodney always says he's not a people person and that he doesn't get along with other people all that well. He means well in this fic, but yeah - he does come across as an asshole. Also, the "Easter egg" that I mention in this was first brought up in "A Late Night Visit To The Labs", and I like to think it's something never mentioned in Canon, but it's something that John and Rodney did one night in response to threats against Atlantis.

Atlantis had been on Earth for eight weeks, and preparations for going back to Pegasus were ongoing.  Within the month, Atlantis would trek to Mars for a covert operation for NASA (the agency had once again mis-programed a rover; one NASA team in Metric, the other in Imperial.  Atlantis would right the machine, then go about their way).  Preparations for the crew - at least those going back to Pegasus - were continuing, with shuttles traversing the divide between Atlantis and a militarized construction section of San Francisco International, scheduled for every three hours during the day.  SFO gave Atlantis team members convenient access to the local BART rapid transit system, and guaranteed that even a cloaked jumper wouldn't be stumbled upon in Golden Gate Park, as had happened early on in their stay.  
  
David Parrish had been out shopping, leaving after his partner of eighteen months, Evan Lorne, had left the city.  He'd had just one thing to pick up, though neither of the stores he went to seemed to have _exactly_ what he needed.  Taking a few last looks around Ghirardelli Square, he pops down into the BART station, stopping first to admire the tiniest of ferns that was trying to defy concrete and humans, sprouting up at the bottom of the staircase.  As he approaches the turnstile, he sees an elderly homeless woman collecting bottles, so he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Subway Sandwich Shop giftcard that he'd preloaded with $100 and hands it to the woman.  After all, five years in Pegasus had given his bank account quite a boost, and he really had no need for money.  He'd purchased what few things he needed, then made quite a few donations to his alma mater, a San Francisco soup kitchen (that Evan had mentioned supporting when he lived in the city years before), and a few other charities.  
  
Smiling at the woman, David says, "Have a good day, love," and then nods to the woman.  She gives him a demure smile, which he returns before heading to the turnstile and onto the waiting BART train.  
  
The trip to SFO was quick, and David slips through the secure entrance, finding Colonel Sheppard, Rodney McKay, and Radek Zelenka already there.  He nods to each, and waits, feeling the whoosh of air a few minutes later as a cloaked puddlejumper comes to a halt in the makeshift hangar.  He's about to step forward, following the trio, when he feels a hand on his lower back, a quiet, "Boo?" coming from behind him.  
  
"Evan?" David asks as he turns.  He clutches his purchase close, then leans in, stealing a hug from his partner as the others walk into the 'jumper.    
  
"You okay?" Evan asks, pulling back to look up into David's eyes.  
  
David nods.  "Yeah, yeah.  I'm fine."  In an attempt to change the subject, he asks, "How was your day in the city?"  
  
Evan looks at David, and David can almost see a brick go up in Evan's wall.  It'd taken David months to get past Evan's emotionally bricked-up state; apparently he'd been seriously hurt in the only other long-term relationship he had been in, and David worked every day for weeks to put chinks in that wall, glad to see it finally collapse the day David moved in with him.  It was something David always kept in the back of his mind that worried him about his partner.  
  
"You two coming?" Zelenka calls from the back hatch, startling David out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Doc," Evan says.  He nods to David, though when David smiles, Evan doesn't return the smile.  Instead, David feels a hand on his back, guiding him to the 'jumper.  
  
"Up and at 'em," David hears as he enters the back of the jumper, taking a seat on the bench.  Colonel Sheppard is rousing whomever the pilot is from the left seat, intent on taking over the flying.  Lately Sheppard and Evan would both fight over who got to fly; David had spent many an evening hearing Evan and Sheppard reminiscing about what it was like to fly, so he looks at Evan, wondering why he's not joining Sheppard at the con.  Evan is, instead, sinking into the bench directly opposite of him.  
  
David sighs, wondering just what he can do to reassure Evan, while keeping his secret.  As he ponders, Rodney McKay, who's seated next to him, asks, "What's this?" and pulls David's purchase out of the protective bag.  "An iPhone?" Rodney asks as the shuttle whisks the occupants across the southern San Francisco peninsula for the 90-second journey to Atlantis.  "Why would you need...  Wait, did you get it?"  
  
David gives Rodney a confounded look when Zelenka speaks up, asking, "Get what?"  After a beat, he adds, "Ooh, the fellowship at UC Irvine?"  Pushing up his glasses and leaning across to inspect the white box, he adds, "Tell me you got it."  
  
It's a few seconds before David dares look at Evan.  At first Evan pretends to look out of the 'jumper's windscreen, then goes back to leaning against the wall.  Evan glances at David, and it's almost as if David can feel the wall starting to rise between the two of them right then and there.  
  
Before he can respond, Rodney says, "UC Irvine...  What a ridiculous school.  And in the middle of all that traffic and smog.  Why didn't you talk to Berkeley?  Now Berkeley, _that's_ a school," he says.  "You know, I might-"  
  
At that moment the puddlejumper touches down on the South Pier, the back lift automatically starting to slope down to meet the warmed metal of Atlantis.  Evan is up in a flash as Rodney and Zelenka continue to debate the entire University of California system, Rodney offering, "You know the Dean at Berkeley owes me a few favors.  I'm sure I could talk to him, get you something there."  
  
David tries to open his mouth, but as soon as the ramp is lowered enough, Evan chances a glance at him.  He doesn't catch David's eyes, but instead just says, "See ya 'round, Doc," and then hustles out of the 'jumper as quick as he can.  
  
David stands up to go after the man, but misjudges where he's at, hitting his head on an overhead compartment.  "Shit," he says, putting his hand to his head, pulling back fingers dripping with bright red blood.  
  
 _"Prdele_!" Zelenka calls, seeing the blood-covered digits, and reaches into his pocket to grab a handkerchief, offering it to David as John gets out of the pilot's seat and calls, "Hey Lorne, how about..."   
  
Sheppard looks around and asks where Lorne disappeared as Radek takes David by the elbow.  "Let's get you to the infirmary."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Three hours later, Carson declares David fit.  "Sorry, Lad," he says.  "You hit your head pretty bad, and head-wounds are _not_ something to be willy-nilly about."  He hands David a set of painkillers and says, "Take one or two of these every four hours if you need them.  And I want to see you back in here in five days to get those stitches out."  
  
"Thanks, Carson," David says, already off the gurney.  He pockets the pills and grabs his boxed iPhone, heading immediately for his and Evan's quarters.  Finding them empty, he heads to Evan's office, then Sheppard's, finding both empty.  He sighs, ignoring the dull ache in his head and heads to a lab to grab a life-signs detector, then to McKay's quarters, impatiently waving his hand over the ancient "doorbell" type device, and not waiting for an invitation.  As soon as the door parts, he bursts into the room.  
  
"McKay," he says with a nod, "Colonel Sheppard," he adds to the man slouching on a nearby couch.  "Here," he says, jutting out his hand, offering the life-signs detector to the scientist as he turns his attention from the laptop on his desk to David.  "Find him."  
  
"McKay," Sheppard says, voice sounding a bit like a warning.  
  
Rodney looks at the life-signs detector.  "What am I supposed to-"  
  
"The Easter-egg," David says, pointing to the device.  "I know you've got senior leadership locatability with the life-signs detectors if you punch in a special code.  Evan told me he used it once when we had the cave-in a couple years back, and nobody could find Woolsey."  At Rodney's defiant look, David accuses, "I know you didn't mean to, but _you started this_.  Now help me fix it."  
  
Rodney stutters for a moment, then John takes the instrument from his hand, punching in the Easter-egg code and standing up next to David.  "That's Lorne," he says, then turns to McKay and asks, "Rodney, what did you do?"  
  
"You're sure?" David asks, recognizing the area as an Eastern lower-dock part of Atlantis that was currently facing San Francisco.  
  
"Yeah," John says, pointing to the purple dot.  "He said purple was your favorite color..."  After a beat, he turns to Rodney.  "Seriously?" he asks the man.  
  
David nods his head at the men as he heads for the door.  "And Doctor McKay?" he adds.  "Why don't you try catching up on your email?  If you did, you'd fucking _know_ my plans..."  With that, he heads out the doorway and to the nearest transporter, sending himself to the closest station near Evan.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Standing in the deep shadows of Atlantis, David gets a chill, an involuntary shiver tumbling down his spine.  He steps forward and looks out, seeing a figure sitting on the edge of the lower wall, the dark waves lapping near the figures outstretched legs where they hung over the side.  "Ev?" he calls.  
  
" _Shit_!" Evan says, voice barely above the noise of the surf, though David can hear it clear as day.    
  
David steps closer, seeing Evan pulling his legs up from the water.  "No, don't get up," David says.  "I just...  I wanted to give you something."  
  
"What is it, Doctor Parrish?" Evan says, the formalness of the address piercing David like a shaft of ice through to his core.  
  
Daring to step closer, David finally approaches Evan's side and kneels, then reaches out and lets the plastic bag ripple in the breeze as he offers it to Evan.  "Happy birthday, Ev," he says.  
  
Evan looks at David, then at the bag, before turning back to the water.  "Sorry, Doc," he says.  "It's not my birthday, and there's no cell service in Pegasus - where _I'm_ going in a few weeks.  Might as well keep it.  I'm sure it'll work fine here on Earth."  The last word is almost spit, David closing his eyes at the verbal venom.  
  
"God damnit, Evan," David says.  "Don't you fucking get it?"  
  
Evan finally turns his full attention to David.  "I _get it_ , David," he says.  "I get it just fine."  He turns back to the lights of the city as it lays out in front of him, and the two lapse into a chilly silence.  
  
"When were you gonna tell me?" Evan finally asks.  
  
"Sweetheart-" David starts, but is abruptly cut-off when Evan turns, pointing a finger at him and saying, "NO!  You do _not_ get to fucking call me sweetheart.  _Ever again_!"  
  
David's trembling; he's never seen Evan so angry before.  But he knows how hurt the man's been - about as bad as David himself hurts now.  A tear streams down his cheek as he takes a deep breath.  
  
Evan leans down, putting his face into his hands.  His voice breaks as he asks again, "When were you gonna tell me, David?  When?  About the job?  Resigning your post with the SGC?  About not coming back with me to Pegasus?  When?"    
  
David hears a quiet sob come from Evan.  He drops the bag on the floor and reaches out, touching Evan's shoulder as Evan raises his head up, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  "When, Boo?  When were you gonna tell me?" he asks as tears run down his face.  
  
David sighs, hiccoughing back a few tears.  He's never seen Evan cry before, and it's tearing at his soul.  He uses his free hand to wipe his eyes, never letting go of his partner's shoulder.  Taking a deep breath, then blowing it out to loosen the deep ache in his chest, he quietly says, "Evan Christopher Lorne...  For a fucking _brilliant_ man, you sure as hell can be pretty stupid sometimes."  
  
"What?" Evan asks.  He starts to pull away, but David tightens his grip.  When he's sure Evan isn't going to bolt, David scoots himself closer, plastering himself against Evan's side.   
  
David takes Evan's hand in his and gives it a squeeze, dropping a kiss against the knuckles.  He then reaches up and tugs at Evan's chin, forcing the man to look at him.  Wiping away a tear, he says, "They were out of iPod Touches," he says, then hiccoughs again, garbling his words.  
  
"They...  What?" Evan asks.  
  
David does a half-cry, half chuckle thing and reaches back, grabbing the bag.  "They were out of iPod Touches.  At the Apple Store; at _both_ Apple Stores that I went to today."  
  
"Okay..." Evan says, and the first light of hope crosses David's mind when Evan gives David the briefest hint of an understanding look.  "So..."  
  
"So I had to get you an iPhone, stupid," David says, leaning his forehead against, Evan's, daring to steal a quick kiss, tasting salt against his lips.  
  
Evan breaks their embrace first, leaning up and wiping his face as David drops the iPhone in his lap.  "But why did you get me-"  
  
"Jesus," David says as he blows out a sigh.  "Evan, exactly _what_ kind of exercise do you like to do?"  
  
Evan looks at David for a second, then cautiously says, "Running."  
  
"And _what_ do you complain about every single time you go running, when you're _not_ in the gym with the pumped-in music?"  
  
Evan closes his eyes tight, though David doesn't let the man retreat into his head again.  He raises his hand to Evan's chin and waits until Evan looks at him, the lights of the city dancing off the glassy darkness of Evan's eyes.  "Ev?"  
  
"That I don't have any music to listen to?" Evan says, his voice quiet with a definite bashful quality.  "Baby, I'm sorry..." he says.    
  
Evan leans in, claiming David's mouth for a kiss, David allowing Evan's tongue entrance.  They kiss for just a moment when Evan finally breaks, putting his forehead against David's.  "But...  What about McKay?  And the job at UC Irvine?  Why didn't you tell me about that?"  
  
"Ugh," David says, wiping his nose.  "McKay, that _ass_...  Yes," he says, looking deep into Evan's eyes, "it's true that UC Irvine approached me for a job.  They had a fellowship that apparently Doctor Weir had suggested me for when she was back on Earth right before her death.  But I wasn't gonna take it," he says, reaching out and squeezing Evan's hand.  "I was _never_ gonna take it."  
  
"But Boo," Evan says.  "It's what you-"  
  
"No," David says, quieting Evan with a kiss.  "It's not about me, it's about _us_.  It's always been about us, Ev.  And it's always _gonna_ be about us."  Bringing Evan's hand up to his mouth, David places a gentle kiss across Evan's knuckles.  "What part of 'til death do us part' aren't you getting, Ev?"  
  
Laughing, Evan says, "Do vows that you say to each other while in a bubble bath on your six month anniversary really count?"  
  
David nods as he blows out a laugh.  "You bet your ass they do, sweetheart.  You bet your ass..."


End file.
